pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol Wiki
6 puppies and a computer-wiz boy patrol Adventure Bay with the boy's advanced technology and the puppies' dream occupations. PAW Patrol Drawn Picture.png|Characters!|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters who have appeared in PAW Patrol 640px-Paw-patrol.jpg|Meet the PAW Patrol!|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/PAW_Patrol_(team)|linktext=Meet Ryder and the pups! Paw Patrol Logo.png|PAW Patrol Episodes|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/PAW_Patrol_Episodes|linktext=See the full list of PAW Patrol episodes OH YOU DIDN'T.PNG|PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki|link=http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/PAW_Patrol_Fanon_Wiki|linktext=Go to the fanon wiki where you can make up fan made material! Music Player (PAW Patrol Theme Song) YoutubePlayer (PAW Patrol Theme Song) There are some rules about this Wikia. PAW Patrol is TV-Y rated, so please make sure that you follow these rules carefully. ---- *You must be at least 13 years old to edit this Wikia. If you are underneath this age, you just need to get someone over 13 to make an account for you. However, they must promise to supervise what you edit. ---- *The PAW Patrol Pups do not like to hear bad language. Any comment, blog post, talk page, or any edit involving any bad or sexual language is against the rules. ---- *No vandalizing; that means do not post anything un-PAW Patrol related or anything that disgraces the PAW Patrol. (eg. posting a picture of My Little Pony unless it's on your user page, saying that Zuma is the worst character, etc..) ---- *DO NOT vandalize or edit another person's user page without their permission. (eg. editing a user's page to say "I am a dummy", etc...) ---- *No threatening or bashing when commenting on a page (eg. saying "I'm gonna kill you" or saying someone is dumb because they like a character that you don't, etc..) ---- *Please don't create a new episode page without first providing proof to the admins. ---- *No spamming in the comments (eg. Putting a comment that says "fries" or "efnreigrisnfgrensenwewf94584xxxxx"....) Comments like these are a waste of time and do not need to be here, period. ---- *Only admins may edit the home page and polls (Polls only when nessesary) ---- *This Wikia is all about the real deal. That means no fake episodes, or anything fan-made material. Go to the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki to do this. ---- *This Wikia is for English speakers only. You can post comments, messages, and on your profile in the language you know well, except bad, but not on the articles. Some Wikias are made for other languages. ---- *There will be polls with episode ideas, but that doesn't mean they are or will be real episodes. ---- *We like pictures and videos, but ONLY IF they are PAW Patrol related. (eg a picture of Skye in Pups Save the Sea Turtles) **There are a few PAW Patrol pictures that are against the rules: No PAW Patrol with graffitti on them and no pictures that look like they were taken off of a TV. (It's to protect us from copyright warnings from the Wikia team), We might have to bring 'Image Patrol" here. (A person who monitors every photo and upload to the Wikia) You have the right to follow the rules on the PAW Patrol Wiki. If you don't, you will face the consequences below. ---- Consequences PAW Patrol Wikia founder, GoldenLatias6, and the admins, Wiki nonny, SirBlaze and Hornean, do not tolerate anyone who disobeys the rules. If you break any of the rules above, this is the order of what will happen: *You will recieve a warning. *The second time, you will recieve a yellow card and you will be blocked for 2 weeks from this Wikia\Wiki. *The third time, you are out! You will be permitted to visit as much as you like and vote on the polls, but you will be forbidden from contributing. *The first rule is an exception; one of our admins will just tell you to have some over 13, such as parent, older sibling, or anyone you trust, make their own account and they must supervise you any time you're on the Wikia. *If you post something in another language on an article, one of admins will remove all edits regarding the language and ask you to not to do that again. The language rule is not as heavily enforced as other rules. Reporting a User If you see something's not right about a user, or if someone's vandalizing the Wikia, please report this to GoldenLatias6, Wiki nonny, Hornean or SirBlaze. They'll take care of it from there. If you wished to join the PAW Patrol Wikia, and promise not to vandalize, say anything bad or nasty, and post anything un-PAW Patrol related, you must understand the PAW Patrol Pledge: "In dark of night, in light of day, We, The PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" have been made since PAW Patrol Wiki was founded. New templates have been added to this wiki! Check them out on the Episode pages and character pages! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Which puppy is your favorite? Skye Rubble Rocky Zuma Marshall Chase None. Category:Browse Category:Procted Pages Category:Protected Pages